The present invention relates to a flyash coating, to a method for making the coating and to a method for protecting structures such as utility poles and transmission towers from damage due to fire, wind, animals and birds, such as woodpeckers.
Damaged and destroyed utility poles and transmission towers have been a problem for utilities for many years. In the spring and summer of 2002, for instance, Canadian and American utilities lost thousands of utility poles and transmission towers in forest fires that raged in remote regions of Canada and the American West. Utility pole losses due to fire are not unique to 2002, however, and the losses are an ongoing problem.
Utility poles are also subject to damage from wild animals. Birds, such as woodpeckers, have also been responsible for damage and failure of utility poles.
Typically, the poles and towers are located in remote parts of the world. As a result, expenses are increased in repairing or replacing the poles and towers. The remoteness also contributes to difficulty encountered in making the repair or replacement.
Devices employed to provide some protection to utility poles include an elastic band described in Japanese Abstract 1996000355853, published Dec. 25, 1996. The elastic band protects the utility pole from damage due to collision by a roadside tree or resulting from accident caused by a road control work vehicle such as a snow removing vehicle. The elastic band is made of rubber and is optionally reinforced with plies of cloth. Another device described in WO1998US0010071 a fabric that is wrapped over the pole.